


with a little help from my friends

by angryboywonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, may need to see a dentist after this, sam teaches jack how to perform essential tasks!, so sweet, this is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: The younger man looks like his entire body is about to melt down just from the disconnection showing on his face. His mouth hangs open while he stands there, hands now coming to his sides. Sam puts the bag back in the cabinet and firmly grabs onto his shoulders, leaning in just to be that much more level with him with a smile. “You know what? Don’t even worry about it. That’s why I’m here, to help you.”Lips pressed firmly together, Jack smiles and gives a nod.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonweaver30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonweaver30/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This is for the FicFacers 2020 auction.
> 
> Bidder wanted me to write Sam teaching Jack how to do things that he does not know how to do. (:

“Jack, the emergency break is still on.” 

The younger man sits in the driver seat, hands held up in confusion as his eyes scan for where the break was. Sam showed him multiple times, though he is having a hard time remembering where everything was, what each button is for, if he’s supposed to look in his mirrors first or last… 

It was a lot to process. 

He was born only days ago. 

It’s mostly a smooth process once they’re going down the street, but they quickly learn that Jack has a lead foot and constantly switches between gassing it or slamming on the breaks, and that’s not even at red lights. Sam thinks he might have whiplash by the end of this by how many times his head rocks back and forth. Not once does his hand leave the  _ oh shit  _ handle.

He feels lucky for the Student Driver sticker that Dean suggested they put on the rental car. 

Rental car because Dean stood firm by his word that Baby Satan does not touch the Impala.

But does this stop people from blasting their horns behind them? No. Not many people have consideration for others, especially not on the road. People have places to go, things to do, people to see… They’re not very concerned for a teenager learning how to operate a vehicle.

The Winchester does not care. Right now, he’s showing this young man how to drive so that he can be a functioning member of society. 

It eventually becomes a regular thing where Sam will have Jack do the driving if it’s a small trip just into town, for groceries, gas, etc… that doesn’t give too much exposure, as the idea is to keep the boy low on the radar. A drive that’s not longer than twenty minutes out but still gives him the practice that he needs. Not only that, it shows Jack how to go inside of an establishment and simply pay for an item. When they do go grocery shopping, he has the boy count up the money and pay. An easy task, yet a good lesson in some way that sharpens his social skills.

His biggest problem when it comes to this training is parking when they’re reaching a destination. The older man doesn’t make him reverse park or even parallel park, because he doesn’t want to cause any damages to the rental car that will cost a lot of money. Staying in the lines is a challenge, Jack is always more on one side than the other, nearly taking up two parking spots while making it hard for other cars to fit into their spots. There’s a lot of backing up, reentering the spot, to have to start over again. 

Cooking is another situation for Jack. Sam learns that he cannot make it two minutes without the smell of smoke filling the kitchen. It almost makes him want to resort back to letting the Nephilim live off vending machine junk food, but the effort is there. He can find other foods that he finds pleasure in.

Or so Sam hopes. 

“Sam, is this what the mushed up _ egg _ is supposed to look like?” 

The egg is sticking to the pan, and the more that Jack pushes it around with the spatula, it gets lifted with brown burnt to the bottom. Sam huffs a little, chuckling as he scratches the back of his head in thought. “It’s… Overcooked, but still edible.” 

“So I did it right?’

“Yes, Jack. It looks good.” 

Sam had the thought beforehand that scrambled eggs would be far easier for Jack to cook as every time the young man cracked the egg onto the pan, it splattered and could not be salvaged in the cooking process. Over Easy eggs quickly became some form of scrambled anyways. 

A lot of meals have been consumed despite how utterly unpalatable they may be. 

Sam flips the burner off and watches as Jack pulls the apron that’s smeared with raw eggs and their shells over his head, tossing it over his chair. The boy places the hot pan onto a coaster on the table.

“I made us some toast as well.” Jack muses, moving across the kitchen to pop the slices onto a plate. He spreads some butter onto each piece of toast, just as Sam has shown him before, then he’s cutting them in halves before serving them onto the table. Dean pads his way into the kitchen and takes a seat before picking up one of the pieces of toast, giving it a sniff and then he’s shrugging, taking a bite. It’s not until Sam takes his own seat that there is a piercing beep sounding off, causing the boy to frantically reach for a rag so that he can fan off the smoke alarm. The two Winchester’s cover their ears, watching the Nephilim in a scramble. Jack puts on oven mitts, taking a pan from out of the oven. “It’s burnt…” He states with a frown. 

Dean chuckles, voice muffled with food; “What, is that Sammy’s bacon? Don’t worry, it’s fake.”

Bubbles, there’s bubbles _ everywhere.  _ Sam cannot believe it. He gets the sudden flashback of him as a child, staying at one of the many temporary, weekly apartments that his father would place him and his brother in while going off and doing a hunt. He would be so incredibly confused when it comes to doing laundry that Dean would find him struggling with an overly flooded washing machine with water pouring over with all the  _ bubbles, _ off balance. Clothes soaked and drenched with the soap. 

This is going to at least take two more rinse cycles to fix. 

“Jack…”

“Sam, I am so sorry. I don’t know what happened.” 

The boy stands there, shirt dripping and stuck to his skin. Arms covered in the suds, even foaming up to his chin like he has a beard made of soap. He looks absolutely defeated, a pout wearing on his face in disappointment. 

And all Sam can do is let out a nervous laugh as he runs a hand through his own hair, hand placed at his hip in contemplation. “You may have added too much soap…” He trails, leaning over the open washer to fully inspect the mess, despite being able to spot it from the other side of the hall. The water did a good job of making its way out of the room. 

Nevertheless, towels are gathered and the two of them wipe up the floor. 

Jack leans against the dryer and watches closely as Sam wipes off the outside of the washer and closes the unit, turning knobs and having it set to simply rinse another time to get all that extra soap out of it. The machine is brought back to life, bouncing and vibrating as things get spinning again. Reaching up into the above cabinet, the older man is grabbing that colorful bag of laundry detergent pods. 

“Alright…” He turns the bag over to see the directions on the back, point a finger at the pictures while listing off the recommendations, “If you do a small load, you only need one pod. How many did you put in?” 

Jack bites his lower lip, pushing off the dryer with both of his hands as he takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes off to the side. “Five…” He states, in the smallest voice. 

_ “Five?” _

“Yes…” The blonde winces, “I just poured them directly out of the bag.” 

“Jack, even for an extra large load, the bag recommends three pods. But  _ five?” _

The younger man looks like his entire body is about to melt down just from the disconnection showing on his face. His mouth hangs open while he stands there, hands now coming to his sides. Sam puts the bag back in the cabinet and firmly grabs onto his shoulders, leaning in just to be that much more level with him with a smile. “You know what? Don’t even worry about it. That’s why I’m here, to help you.” 

Lips pressed firmly together, Jack smiles and gives a nod.

Technology is interesting. Jack has asked Sam so greatly if he gets to become a hunter. A part of the team. To be  _ involved. _ Sam wants to make him involved in a way that doesn’t make him so  _ overpowered. _ So he teaches him how to use his computer as one of the more logical ways. It’s such a simple thing that still brings Jack joy and really makes him feel like a Winchester. 

This is an easier, and less harmful process for the older man. Jack is a natural when it comes to the computer and this is where his apparent age is really coming out. Teenagers are good with technology, being so engraved in it that it’s not a shock when Sam actually finds Jack playing games on it. Yes, he still does research for investigations as he’s supposed to, but Sam gets to witness the visualization of a typical human teenager doing what typical human teenagers do. 

The way Jack talks about his computer games is almost as if he’s implying Sam has never played a game before. Which, yes, the Winchester dabbled in many games growing up, until college, until his new found career... Still, he listens to the boy talk and explain the plot of this obsession of his. It’s interesting, and he absolutely loves watching Jack’s face light up as he speaks.

For someone who is so  _ powerful, unstoppable, surpasses even their own Angel -  _ Sam cannot believe how clumsy the Nephilim can be when becoming proficient with a new task. With the things he already knows how to do, he’s phenomenal. Sam knows that Jack can do wonderful things. He’s swift in his work and has the ability to find information almost immediately. It makes Sam wonder if there’s a way that Jack channels his inner powers into the computer and forces it out of the internet. If all that fast typing he does is natural or just another perk of his. For all the other things he’s experiencing right now, Jack is still learning, and can only continue to progress and get so much better from there. Sam has all the hope in the world and cannot wait to see all the great things Jack will do, all while being by his side.


End file.
